Automotive vehicles typically include an internal combustion engine that utilizes the chemical energy available from fuel to propel the vehicle. Most vehicle fuel supply arrangements include a storage tank, at least one fuel rail including fuel injectors for dispensing the fuel into the engine and a pump that delivers the fuel from the tank to the fuel rail. Most fuel pumps are powered by an electric motor. Traditionally, the fuel pump motor was controlled to operate at a single speed. A variety of techniques for varying the speed of fuel pump motor operation have been proposed to address the inefficiencies associated with single-speed arrangements. One challenge associated with such proposed techniques is how to realize the control function through an efficient and cost-effective controller.